love at first sight?
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: sorry i called it that i was rushing last night but i did more on it anyway Tadase fired amu and now she's a singer with a new chara


_**never underestimate Amu...**_

It was a normal day for Amu she was walking to the guardians tower to see only a Tadase with a smile Nagihiko was very confused, Kuaki was also confused, Yayya was eating candy and Rima was also confused that was until Tadase said" Amu you are fired from being a gardian!" Nagihiko, Kuaki, Yaya and Rima said" WHAT?!" Amu's Chara's looked at her she was turning around the whispered" fine ok i don't even care!" then with that she ran out of the school. Ikuto was walking around then he smirked he turned to go to Amu's school when he got to the gardians tower he saw no Amu but he twiched at Tadase smiling so Ikuto said" Yo Tadase where's Amu?" Tadase froze for a good reason: Ikuto was inlove with Amu and if he said what he did he would surely get killed by Ikuto." so Tadase said" i-i she-she's..." Ikuto smirked and said" start with the i-i..." Tadase gulped and said" i-i fired her!" just then Ikuto lost it he grabbed Tadase shirt and slammed him to the wall and said" YOU IDOIT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE WAS MY WHOLE WORLD!" Tadase just smirked and said" you HAVE to deal with it!" then Ikuto started to cry knowing that he may never see his little strawberry again.

* * *

" Amu! wait up we won't be late!" Amu turned and said" of cause we will!" while slipping her long hair back Mikki said" Amu you've changed!" Su said" yea your hair got longer it's up to your wasit!" Ran said" you look like a young girl!" after they got there Amu walked up on stage she started to sing" **Never again will i fall for that trick no,no,no,no never again will i let my self be used like never again, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no all i ever wanted to be accepped but no i guess that never gonna happen YEAAAAAA i guess i'm gonna be lied to all the time i guess this is me! because never again will i fall for that trick never again will i be used no never again never again no no never again never again no no no never again never** **again.**' the crowd clapped and cheered Amu said" thank you for coming tonight!" after that Amu and her Chara's went home, Kuaki started to cry because he saw Amu he cried himself to sleep his last words were" i'll get you back, Hiamori!"

* * *

Kuaki, Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima did not talk to Tadase for the whole day that was until Ikuto came over and said" yo!" they turned to see smirking Ikuto they all said" hi Ikuto..." Ikuto said" so guess who i heard on T.V last night." Kuaki said" -i-it -w-was -H-Hinamori w-w-wasn't i-it!" IKuto nodded and then Kauki started crying Yaya went over him and said" Kuaki it's ok!" Rima said" i don't think i'v saw you cry this much..." just then Amu walked in and said" hi..." just then Ikuto turned and looked at her change to much for is liking but he could stop him self Ikuto then hugged her he whispered" i thought i'd never see you again...my little strawberry i have missed you so much don't ever leave me again please!" Amu was crying in his chest she whispered" i-i missed you to Ikuto..." after that Kuaki came over and hugged her and whipsered" Amu it's really you...you've chnage so much but your still my little joker but i'v missed you!" she nodded then said" guys i missed _**SOME**_of you..." they all know what she meant by some of you and that meant Tadase. Amu said" but i can't stay here i have to do a concent but some of you are invited your come, right?" they all nodded then she said bye as she left.

* * *

Kuaki smiled as she walked away Ikuto said" so why are you so happy?!" Kuaki blushed and said" well she's changed she doesn't need...my help for a joker anymore but i get to see her sing for real we all do well some..." then they all went home to get ready Kuaki was getting dressed he had on a black shirt and some green shorts and some blue shoes,Nagihiko had on a pink dress and black high heels, Rima had on i black dress with sneekes and yaya had a dress that said" candy is my life!" with purple shoes, they finally got together to her concent when they got in they saw Amu come out in a black dress she said" everyone thanks for coming my song is angel of black and white!" then she started to sing" _**angel of black and white i'm come from heaven and hell do you like me for who i am or do you want me dead because you can't change meeeeeee yeaaaaaaaa! even if you did i'd still be then angel of black and white! you can't change me you can't stop me you can't CHAAAAAAANNNGE MEEEEEE YEA YOU CAN'T CHANGE MEEEEE NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOOOO YOU CAN NEVER EVER EVER CHAAAANGEEE ME WHY WOULD YOU I'M THE ANGEL OF BLACK AND WHITE, ANGEL OF BLACK AND WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTE!"**_

* * *

After that everyone got up and started to cheer then she smiled and said" thank you for coming her all of you, good bye for now." then she walked back stage to see her friends there Kuaki was smiling as he hugged her he said" you a really good singer how'd you learn to sing like that?" she smiled and said" i just know!" then Ikuto came and smirked and said" looks like i'll be married to a rock star..." Amu said" P-PERVERT!" just then Ikuto laughed and said" funny..." just then she said" look guys as much as i wanna come back but there something stopping me..." Ikuto turned and said" what is it?!" Amu said" T-Tadase..." Kuaki twitched at that name and said" well we all made him wish he didn't fire you..." Amu then hugged him. witch made Ikuto very angry sighed and said" i need to talk to him take me to him please!"

* * *

they all nodded when they got their they saw Tadase smirking he said" hello Amu..." Amu said" Tadase why would you FIRE ME!" Tadase said" because Sayya has one now...Sayya come out!" she did she had a minny her then she said" get out Amu i'm in your place!" just then Amu said" angel of black and white tranform!" then the Chara went into her egg Amu got th egg and put it inside her necklace she had one a black tank top and a white skirt with black and white heel she had black and white wings come out of her back Amu's hair was down then they said together" Chars transform Angel of black and white!" Amu came down with smile Tadase was shocked he stutted" A-Another Chara?!" Amu nodded then said" devil from heaven!" after she said that in her hands were a black engry ball then she thrown it at Tadase and Sayya then Amu said" angel form hell!" when she said that she started to glow she went up in the air then she let the engry from her go to them Tadase couldn't move but Sayya screamed in pain

* * *

after that fight Amu fell down in Ikuto's hands just then Ikuto couldn't controll him self he kissed her Kuaki smiled but then something happened Amu went back to angel of black and white but something happened she was just black she got up and smirked and somthing appeard in her hands ( like when ikuto was hipontsed) she got up and said" goodbye i don't need you!" then she went to swing at Mikki then Yoru said" MIKKI-NYA LOOK OUT-NYA!"then Yoru pushed Mikki out of the way and Mikki landed of him and kissed him by accitned they both blushed then Amu's eyes went wide she fall back to her normal self Ikuto then kissed her again when she opened her eyes she somehow kissed back...


End file.
